Something New
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris promised himself months ago that he and Adams "physical" relationship would end. But when Adam suggests they take it a little farther Kris cannot bring himself to turn down the offer. Kradam. American Idol Mansion.


"If you could have anything right now what would be it be?" Kris asked Adam, smiling.

They were sitting on the couch next to each other, their thighs barely touching, they had been like that for hours. Just laughing and telling stupid jokes. Every now and then Adam would throw in some random words which would have Kris laughing so hard he was about to pee himself.

"Hmmm...im gunna have to say...a cupcake," Adam said trying to hold back his laughter. "I like cupcakes" he added.

Kris started busting out laughing, it wasn't even that funny but that's how magical Adam was. Anything that came out of his mouth was perfect. If it was meant to make you laugh, no matter how comical it would have you rolling on the floor. If it was meant to be sexual you found yourself rubbing your own leg for no reason.

Adam was smiling, Kris wished he wouldn't. Kris had made a promise to himself to not fall weak to Adam's charm. But here it was again. Wow, Kris thought, even his smile makes my pants tighter. Kris didn't know what to do so he slyly reached for the closest couch pillow and placed it over his lap, pretending to use it as a place to rest his arms. Adam glanced down at the pillow and cracked a half smile, he knew exactly what it was Kris was trying to cover up.

"So what about you Kris, if you could have anything right now what would you choose?" he asked him eyeing the younger singer up and down.

Kris began to rub his leg.

"Uh...I don't know," Kris was starting to feel a bit hot but couldn't decide if it was the air conditioning in the mansion or if was Adam that made him feel that way.

"Oh I think you know," Adam said starting to lean into Kris.

Kris tried pulling back but Adam caught him right behind the neck and crashed their lips together. At first the younger of the two began to panic worrying that someone might walk in and catch them but he remembered that they were the only two contestants left in the mansion. Kris relaxed and allowed his mouth to mold with Adam's. Kris let out a small weak moan. He could have escaped the kiss if he really wanted to but when Adam ran his hot wet tongue across the younger singers upper lip he knew he couldn't stop. Kris reached his hands into Adams hair and pulled , not enough to hurt but enough to make the blue eyed man moan out his name. Kris wished he didn't like it so much. Kris felt himself getting harder and harder by the second. He wished Adam would reach his hands into his pants and touch him like he use to. But he was also afraid of what it would lead to. Kris knew this was wrong and remembered his promise to himself, but at the moment his pants were getting much more blood than his brain. Kris pulled on Adams ear to make his head lean slightly to the right and broke loose of the kiss to bury himself in the blue eyed mans neck and run his tongue from his collar to his left ear, Kris felt Adam shiver underneath him.

"Mmm...I like that," Adam said in a voice almost as low as a whisper.

Kris leaned back a few inches to look into the beautiful eyes of the man he was completely addicted to.

"Its not fair, you are so fucking sexy," Kris half-smiled.

"You think I'm irresistable?" Adam asked the brown eyed man with a big smile on his face.

"I think that's obvious," Kris looked down at his boxers which were jutting out from his obvious erection.

Adam bit his lip while staring at Kris' arousal.

"I want to touch it," Adam finally said to end the silence.

Kris' hips bucked uncontrollably.

"I don't think that we should..."

"Shhhh," Adam whispered placing his index across Kris' lips which made him involuntarily kiss his finger.

Kris felt Adams hand creep up his leg toward his boxers. Kris couldn't help but wonder if the blue eyed mans hand would stay on top of the boxers or slide inside. Kris closed his eyes and held his breath for the answer. He felt Adams hand leave his skin and braced himself for the grasp, but it didn't come. The hand was now going up into his shirt. It has skipped his pants altogether. Kris opened his eyes to look at Adam for an answer, the black haired man smiled a teasing smile. When Adam lightly pinched at Kris's erect nipple the suddenness and pleasure of it made Kris bury his face in Adams neck. The blue eyed man reached at the bottom of Kris' shirt and slowly pulled it over his head while running his long nails up the brown eyed mans spine making him shake slightly and breathe hot breath into Adams cozy neck. Once Kris' shirt was off, Adam pushed the brown eyed mans smaller body lovingly down on the pillow. Kris was now looking up at Adam with innocent eyes and tugged slightly at the bottom of the other singers shirt which the blue eyed man obeyed and slowly, to tease Kris of coarse, slid his black shirt over his head and threw it over into the corner. Kris couldn't help but notice how sexy Adam looked shirtless with his hair all messy and unkempt. Kris was so busy looking at Adam's beautiful face and piercing stare that he didn't even realize that the blue eyed mans hand was on its way toward the large bulge in the brown eyed singers blue checkered boxers.

Adams index finger was doing small circles in the hair right above the waistband of Kris' boxers and right below his bellybutton. It did about ten full circles in the small line of curly hair. This made Kris bite his lip in anticipation, Adams bright blue piercing eyes were transfixed on him. Kris closed his eyes suddenly when the finger crept inside of his boxers waistband, followed by the rest of Adams well manicured hand. Kris closed his eyes and held his breath. He felt Adams finger run slowly from the base all the way to the tip of his cock.

Kris shivered and moaned, "Oh Adam."

Adam quickly gripped Kris in his palm and began to slowly jerk him off. Kris panted under his touch, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, he had made a promise to himself three weeks ago that their physical relationship would end, but Adam was simply irresistible.

"Do you like this Kris?" Adam whispered breathing hot breath into the younger's ear.

"Mmmhmm," Kris moaned.

Adam continued tugging on Kris' pulsing cock, "do you think you might want to try something new this time?"

Kris' mind was racing with all the possibilities, it scared him but it also excited him. All they had done together had been hand jobs but he was very willing to take it farther.

"Like what exactly are implying?" Kris smirked up at Adam.

The glam-rocker bit his lip and eyed Kris up and down, "nothing too far, just maybe...a little... fingering?"

Kris' heart lept at the thought, it sounded like an amazing idea. Kris remembered a few months ago, Adam raving about how good anal prostate stimulation felt, and ever since he had wanted to try it, but never worked up the courage to try it on himself. And the idea of Adam doing it for him made his cock slightly harder.

"I...I'd love that," Kris said eyeing Adam's face up and down, in complete awe of how this gorgeous glittery man made him fall weak to his charm every time. He would do anything Adam suggested, he was pretty sure.

"Really?" Adam's eyebrows raised in shock.

Kris lip his lower lip and nodded before leaning in and joining his lips with Adam's.

Adam moaned inside of their hot make out, so excited to finally be able to show Kris that type of extreme pleasure. He continued working the younger's cock which was getting wetter in his grip. Kris continued to grind his hips into Adam's palm.

"You need to take these off," Adam pulled his hand out of Kris' boxers and tugged gently at the elastic band of the underwear.

Kris reached down and pushed them down and off his body until he lay completely naked underneath a partially clothed Adam. He liked it this way, he enjoyed being the one not in power, he would gladly surrender his dominance to Adam anytime.

Adam stared down at the hot petite body underneath him, he had never seen Kris fully naked before and it was an exquisite and extremely erotic sight for him. He felt his own pants tighten. The sight of Kris' cock laying hard and wet on his creamy tight abs was the hottest thing Adam swore he had ever seen in all of his twenty-seven years of life.

"Are you gunna do it?" Kris asked rolling his body in a beautiful twisted shape before laying back against the pillows again.

Adam snapped out of his trance and carefully lifted one of Kris' legs and slung it over the back of the couch and took the other leg and spread it far from the other one, pushing it to hang over the side of the sofa so that his foot rest on the carpet. Kris was now opened for Adam, the glam-rocker reached behind him pulling another pillow and lifting Kris' hips and slid it underneath his gorgeous ass so that it was easier and reach, and it would also make it more comfortable for the younger of the two.

You would think that Kris was nervous and feeling a little self conscience about being naked in front of another man, but in all actuality he wasn't. He was excited, and turned on. He felt sexy and wanted. Kris' cock twitched slightly when Adam pushed his index finger into his mouth and sucked , getting it wet for his hole. The younger of the two was shaking in anticipation.

Adam pulled his soaking wet digit out from between his lips and leaned over Kris for a soft kiss before explaining what he had to do.

"Just relax, it'll feel uncomfortable at first, but it feels better, trust me," Adam smirked and kissed Kris again before leaning back and spreading Kris wide opened in front of him.

He bit his lip and awaited the penetration. Kris felt the cold tip of Adam's spit covered finger lightly touch his hole and felt himself tighten and let out a moan.

"Relax your muscles," Adam directed.

Kris bit down on his lip and breathed out deeply as he felt Adam's finger slide inside of himself. It wasn't exactly 'uncomfortable', just felt a little weird, but he liked it. Adam slid his finger in all the way in and Kris shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Adam questioned looking up at Kris with a delicateness to his face proving that he genuinely was wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Kris loved that about Adam, always kind and caring.

"I'm fine, you can move it if you want," Kris let out no louder than a whisper.

Adam stared back down at the beautiful sight of his digit deep inside of Kris' ass. He moaned just from the pure sight, then pulled his finger back slightly and shoved forward hitting a spot deeper inside of Kris that made the younger's head snap back and mouth fly opened in a wail of ecstasy.

"That's it Adam! That's it! Oh fuck!" he moaned and began bucking his hips. Kris could not believe how insane the pleasure coarsing through his body was. It was as if every nerve in his petite body was on fire..a good kind of fire.

"I told you it felt good," Adam smirked leaning down while continuing to assault Kris' tightness with his finger. Their lips caught and they kissed passionately.

"Shit! Adam! Oh my god! You weren't kidding!" he exclaimed moaning and trying to shove his ass down deeper onto Adam's finger.

Adam was getting so turned on hearing this, his cock was already rock hard in his own constricting pants. He wanted so badly to ask Kris if he wanted to take it further by allowing him to fuck him into oblivion but he realized that he should probably take this one step at a time, he was lucky that Kris had agreed to the fingering. Adam began grinding his erection through his leather pants on Kris' stomach panting for more friction.

"Add another finger Adam, please," Kris whined.

Adam added a second finger into Kris' tight heat which caused the younger's moans just got louder and more frantic.

"Oh fuck," Adam moaned, he was now grinding his erection shamlessly on Kris' abs, he felt himself getting close to orgasm.

"Adam, fuck I can't hold back much longer," Kris moaned weaving his guitar callused hands through Adam's black tousled wild hair and pulled him in for another hot open mouthed kiss. Adam's fingers were pumping his hole fast, hard and wet.

Adam pulled back from the kiss knowing he was way too close to his sexual peak.

"Jerk yourself to a finish Kris," Adam commanded.

Kris followed orders and reached down to take his abandoned precome leaking cock in his hand and began pumping it slowly at first, which escalated to faster, and faster. Adam recognized Kris' twitching and accelerated breathing as signs that he was about to come so he pushed his fingers deeper into Kris and kept his fingers all the way in; except moving the tips of his digits to lightly rub Kris' prostate again and again.

Kris' mouth dropped opened and with the other hand not jerking himself grabbed Adam's hair and let out a loud intense moan, falling back onto the pillows and twitching, and calling out Adam's name as his own come spurted from his swollen cock onto his chest. Adam saw this and ground his erection harder and harder against Kris' abs soon after reaching orgasm as well before falling onto Kris' chest and began breathing heavily.

Adam pulled his fingers out of Kris and felt the younger man twitch underneath him.

"Holy shit Adam," Kris breathed out laying back against the pillows petting the glam-rockers unkempt sex hair.

"It felt good huh?" Adam spoke around trying to catch his breath.

"That is a fucking understatement," Kris panted.

--

Five minutes later when their breath was caught Adam got up to pull Kris up too, they headed for the bathroom they shared in the mansion to clean up.

Adam stripped and they both got into the shower together to let the warm water wash away all their dried come.

As Kris stepped under the shower and began to wash himself first he turned around to face Adam before biting his lip and staring at the glam-rocker up and down.

"I think next time I'm ready for you to fuck me, I also want a blow job," Kris smiled.

"Wow Kris, what made you so slutty and demanding all of a sudden?" Adam questioned shocked at Kris' forwardness to the situation. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Kris' smooth wet hips as the water cascaded around them.

"I think I'm gay," Kris confessed looking up at Adam seriously.

"No way!" Adam sarcastically exclaimed.

They both fell into a fit of laughter and pressed closer together, each man wrapping their arms around the other.

"Shuttup," Kris teased smacking Adam's ass gently before they both leaned together and began making out underneath the warm water.

The shower cleansed them of all their physical dirtiness, but it didn't get rid of their dirty minds. They craved each others bodies and they both knew this would definitely not be their last time.


End file.
